


Missing Apprehension

by Chichirinoda



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-16
Updated: 2008-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato wants to try something new with Akihiko, and Akihiko's not...quite...so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Apprehension

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/areyougame/profile)[**areyougame**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/areyougame/) for the prompt: **Persona 3** , Akihiko/Any Persona: Size kink, Xeno - _"There is no way that's going to fit."_

Minato's body was so warm, and his lips warmer. Though the younger boy had always seemed to Akihiko as calm and quiet, in bed he was more than passionate enough to make up for it. It was as though a fire burned inside him, growing with each passing day until it threatened to burst right out.

Their teeth clacked together as they kissed roughly, Minato on his back and Akihiko covering him with his body. Their hands wandered restlessly over each other's nude bodies, and Akihiko found himself gasping for breath as his passion and arousal rose higher and higher.

Suddenly Minato broke the kiss and flashed him a grin, his soft, thick hair spreading over the pillow as he gave Akihiko a look as impish as he'd ever seen.

"I want to try something, Senpai," he murmured, twisting around and reaching blindly for something on the bedside table, groping in the darkness. The moon was only a sliver tonight, its light spilling thin and weak through Minato's blinds.

Akihiko sat up, running a hand over his face and trying to catch his breath. He was straddling Minato's thighs and all he really wanted to do was grab him, kiss him again, and fuck him, probably in that order. But if Minato wanted to experiment tonight, he was more than intrigued enough to let him.

The glint of moonlight on metal was his only warning of what Minato planned before the boy placed the Evoker against his temple and summoned one of his many personas.

"Hey, what--" Akihiko managed, as Minato convulsed and the ghostly image rose from his chest. It resolved immediately into a solid form, a persona that Akihiko had seen before, but had never thought of in this context.

It was basically a large imp. A crouched, hairless creature with spindly arms and legs.

And a two and a half-foot, striped pink and purple, cock.

Akihiko was off the bed in a moment and across the room before he'd consciously decided to retreat. "Uh, Minato, I..."

The other boy got up off the bed and moved towards him as well, Incubus floating in his wake. Minato looked confused and a bit concerned. "You okay? Don't you trust me?"

That encouraging smile, along with the way Minato leaned in to kiss along the line of his jaw, made Akihiko feel a bit guilty, until he took another look at the creature right behind Minato's shoulder. "Sure I do," he insisted. "I trust you implicitly, Minato."

"Then trust me," Minato murmured.

"But I..." _really don't think that thing is going to fit._ Akihiko started to say, but then Incubus made some kind of gesture, and the world seemed to slip sideways, just a bit.

It was a floating, drifting feeling. Akihiko let out a breath, aware that he'd been nervous about something but unable to recall why it had seemed so important. The persona was gone and Minato sat on the edge of the bed and gestured for him to come.

Akihiko stumbled a little in his haste to obey.

Minato seemed a little startled by Akihiko's enthusiasm as he wrapped his arms around the other boy and kissed him. They both went over onto the bed with the force of it, and for a moment they both just scrabbled to sort themselves out.

"Minato, Minato," Akihiko found himself gasping, almost chanting, into Minato's mouth. Minato grunted and pushed hard, and Akihiko rolled off of him instantly, winding up on his back with the other boy straddling his hips. "Please," he begged.

"What?" Minato murmured. Minato was kissing his neck, his chest, and then he touched a nipple and Akihiko nearly came off the bed at how sensitive it was.

"Ah!" He bucked and shivered as Minato's thumb brushed over his nipple again. He knew Minato had asked him a question, but he couldn't quite focus well enough to answer it. The whole world seemed irrelevant, subsumed completely by the immediacy of his...his...of _Minato_.

He writhed under Minato's touch, gasping and swearing helplessly at every touch. Minato moved on from his nipples, but that didn't make it any easier, not that Akihiko was trying to hold back. His skin prickled and seemed about to crawl right off.

"Please," he pleaded again. "Minato..."

"What do you need, Akihiko?" Minato asked, stopping the glorious things he was doing to Akihiko's stomach to raise his head. He sounded bemused.

For a moment, Akihiko couldn't comprehend anything other than his want, his desire, his _need_ for Minato not to stop a single thing he was doing. But that wasn't what he was going to say. Minato had asked him something...what was he supposed to say?

"Please," Akihiko gasped. "Uh...please don't stop, Minato. Please do it. Do it _now_. I want you. _Now!_ "

The soft laugh sent heat curling through Akihiko's stomach. "Don't worry, Akihiko," Minato said softly, sliding a hand up Akihiko's inner thigh and probing between his legs.

Akihiko collapsed bonelessly into the mattress, groaning. Minato wasn't going to leave him hanging, and wasn't going to make him wait.

Even the process of preparing him to receive Minato was interminable. Though every movement of Minato's fingers as he stretched him sent shocks of pleasure through his over-sensitive body, and even though the other boy's fingers stroked his cock, sending him nearly into paradoxyms of ecstasy, it just wasn't enough.

By the time Minato slid deep inside his body, Akihiko was incoherent with it all. They moved together and apart desperately, Akihiko urging Minato on with wordless pleas and exhortations, one hand buried in Minato's soft hair and the other curling tight into the blankets, struggling to keep himself anchored as Minato pounded into him.

Somewhere along the line, as Akihiko's body tightened, the veil between himself and the world lifted, but he scarcely noticed. Overwhelmed by the sensations, he spasmed roughly and cried out as he climaxed.

Minato grunted softly and thrust deeply into him one last time before throwing his head back. Minato's fingers bit into Akihiko's arms as he orgasmed and Akihiko felt a rush of heat flow into him.

Minato rolled off of him almost immediately and Akihiko gathered him to him out of habit, still gasping for breath and trying to collect himself. He couldn't quite figure out what had happened, and the last several minutes were confused and fuzzy in his mind.

"What...what did you do to me?" he panted, drawing Minato's head up to look at him intently, searching his face.

Minato hesitated. "Uh...sexy dance," he said, a little sheepishly.

Akihiko stared at him. He'd been charmed before, but only by shadows. This had been completely different - probably because Minato wasn't his enemy.

As he stared, trying to wrap his mind around what had happened and decide how he felt about it, Minato's expression grew more and more nervous.

"Is that...okay?" he asked finally, when the silence had drawn out too far.

Startled, Akihiko blinked and focussed on Minato.

"Yeah." Even as he said it, he realized it was true. That had been...amazing. Startling, and a little scary, but it hadn't been a negative experience. He grinned and stretched out. "But next time you want to experiment, do me a favour, Minato?"

"A favour?"

"Warn me."

He felt Minato smile against his chest. "I promise."

Akihiko closed his eyes, relaxing. "Let me tell you though, I'm glad you did that instead of what I _thought_ you were going to do."

Minato nodded and chuckled softly, then stiffened against him.

"Wait...huh? What did you _think_?"


End file.
